


齐心协力

by Lifugui



Category: 11 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	齐心协力

到了冬天伯力就越发贪睡了，早上不到巳时断然起不来。平宁郡主虽不喜欢齐衡与伯力这桩婚事，但伯力嫁到齐府也大半年了，在不喜欢也勉强称得上顺眼了，更何况齐衡又喜欢伯力喜欢得要命，她心里也就默认了伯力这个媳妇。  
所以伯力入冬嗜睡的毛病她也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，起初她还以为伯力是怀了，激动地找了个郎中，刚与郎中走到齐衡院里就看见伯力只穿了一件单衣在院子里练武。  
富含经验的郎中暗自捏了把汗，同一旁愣住的郡主说：“依老夫多年经验来说，质子并没有怀孕。”  
寒冬腊月里，平宁郡主优雅地扇了扇手里的扇子，淡定地讲道：“你看着开几副补药。”  
郎中心领神会，“老夫明白。”  
后来伯力被这几副补药搞得成天昏昏欲睡，从前只是起的晚，现在裹了个毛毡披风再抱个汤婆子就能睡着。  
齐衡早已习惯他贪睡的模样，前阵子又忙着准备科举，就没管太多。现也快到春节算是闲了下来，既是闲了下来免不了要黏黏伯力，毕竟准备科举的那几月他们很少行房事。  
齐衡与不为从学院回来，匆匆忙忙赶去给群主请安，平宁群主到底是了解自己儿子的，喝了口茶便对齐衡说：“你去看伯力吧，你们也许久没有好好相处了。母亲也看得出你的魂已经飘到你院子里了。”总不能浪费郎中开的那几副补药吧。  
齐衡欣喜地告别郡主，一路小跑跑到自己的屋里，推开门便瞧见伯力裹着被子坐在炭火前。齐衡走进了，从背后抱住伯力，对方还迷迷糊糊的。齐衡这一抱让伯力觉得更暖和更舒服了，就循着齐衡的颈窝蹭去。  
齐衡轻笑一声，直接将伯力扳正揽入怀里。  
“元若，你回来了啊。”伯力在齐衡怀里找了个舒服的姿势。  
“嗯，我瞧着你好像圆润了些。”齐衡伸手摸了摸伯力的胡子，搔得他心软得化成了一滩水，忍不住用食指挑起伯力的下巴，对着红润的唇亲了亲。  
“母亲说我寒冬里练武怕我得风寒就叫郎中给我开了几副补药。”伯力想伸手钩住齐衡的脖子，可手刚离开被子一下他就冷得缩回去了。后来干脆又把齐衡也裹紧被子里，两人就紧紧贴着了。  
齐衡刚从外面回来，身上不免带些寒气，现在被伯力捂着逐渐热了起来，身上暖和了齐衡也不再规规矩矩地抱着伯力了。  
齐衡对着伯力的红唇又吸又啃，亲了好一会才放开，偏偏低头又见伯力张开小嘴喘气，露出了粉嫩的舌尖。撩拨得齐衡又忍不住探入他齿间，与他交缠在一起。  
伯力被他吻得有些恍惚，发出了些许呜咽声，齐衡向来听不得他这样的声音。放开伯力的唇，扯开伯力的衣裳唇齿并用地啃着伯力的锁骨，在上面留下红印。  
伯力被他亲得酥酥麻麻，被扯了衣服生怕风灌进来冷，只能自己费劲地伸手拢了拢被子。“大白天就想要了？”  
齐衡终于放过他的锁骨，把目标转移到了他的颈上，冬日里这块地方都因伯力怕冷而裹得好好的，今日倒成了齐衡肆无忌惮的保障了。  
“想要，你给不给。”  
“给，但是白天一次，晚上就必须规规矩矩睡觉。”  
“好。”齐衡随随便便就答应了，反正晚上也由不得伯力做主。  
听了齐衡的保证伯力便放心张开双腿夹住齐衡的腰，任凭他抱着自己到床上，途中裹在两人身上的被子掉在了地上，冷得伯力直哆嗦。  
“我的被子!”伯力朝地上的被子伸了伸手。  
齐衡像是不满意他的话，托着他屁股的手使劲捏了捏他的臀瓣，“床上的被子比那厚实多了。”  
一个天旋地转就被齐衡压在了床上，任由他把身上的衣物一件一件剥掉，最后连裹裤也脱了扔下了床。  
这种时候还害羞就不是伯力了，他主动张开双腿盘上元若的腰，又伸手钩住元若的脖子将两人距离拉近些。  
“元若，我想你。”伯力吻了一下齐衡的唇，“那里也想元若哥哥想得紧。”  
伯力轻飘飘的一句话惹得齐衡丢盔弃甲，放在伯力腰间的手慢慢滑向伯力的私处，才两只手指探入，便被热穴吸允着，身下的阳具忍不住又胀了些。  
手上忙着，嘴也不得空，齐衡不像伯力这样的草原汉子一样放得开，能在床上说些让人听了耳红的骚话。一张好看的薄唇尽用在伺候伯力胸前的小红粒，每次齐衡都必要将那两颗红粒吸允得粉红甚至肿胀，这次也不例外。  
伯力被他这样宝贝着，就忍不住调侃齐衡，“元若哥哥就那么喜欢我那两颗红豆啊，怪不得古人写诗都说‘此物最相思’呢。”  
齐衡被他说得脸热，便狠狠地啃了一下左边那颗小红粒，酸爽的感觉立马传来，惹得伯力发出了呻吟。  
“不许这样胡说。”  
“好好好，”伯力嗔笑一声，“好哥哥，你快进来，别光顾着伺候上面。”  
齐衡点了点头，又加了一根手指，捣弄了几下，确认伯力能承受住自己后就把手指拔出，挺身将自己送入。  
伯力没忍住发出了呻吟声，齐衡怕他疼没敢动，毕竟几日没做这种事，伯力的身子紧实点很正常，乱动怕会伤到他。  
“元若，你这个时候装什么木头。”伯力眼角渗出点泪水，“快点，你下面好烫好胀。”  
元若温柔的吻掉他眼角的泪水，下身猛地抽动起来，每次抽出都忍不住再撞进更深处。伯力被撞得又爽又有些酸痛，但快感是大于痛感的，快感冲击到头上，他也顾不得旁的，边呻吟着边“元若”、“好哥哥”、“元若哥哥”的一通乱叫。  
高潮中，伯力的前端射了一滩，全部溅到齐衡和自己的身上。齐衡也直冲他的深处，交了货。  
伯力喘着气，屋里全是暧昧的气味，本以为就这样完了，结果齐衡将他翻了个身让他跪趴在床上。伯力被这下搞得晕头转向，张嘴就想叫齐衡，结果齐衡在后面又是挺身而进，他到嘴的元若活生生变成了高声的呻吟。  
这样的姿势齐衡进的就更深了，伯力叫着求饶，刚往前爬一点就被齐衡抓着纤细的腰肢往后拽。反复几次伯力的头就顶到了床头的木杆，撞得他脑袋疼，只好后退，结果把元若如烫铁的阳具又吃进了一分。  
“元若，饶了我吧。”  
“叫我元若哥哥。”齐衡不断挺弄着，又在伯力背后允出一个个红印。  
“元若。。唔。。。哥哥。”伯力被他肏得叫不出一句完整的话。  
齐衡附在他耳边轻声安慰，“就白天这一次，好伯力再忍忍好吗？我很想你。”  
到底是小别胜新婚，伯力也一直想着齐衡，对方又这样哄着自己，只好点头答应。  
齐衡又插了百十下才从伯力的私处退出去，又叫了不为给自己准备几桶热水洗澡，不为对于这种事情轻车熟路，手脚利落地提了几桶热水来。  
晚饭伯力没去吃，被齐衡折腾地下不来床了，连洗澡都是齐衡抱着去的。  
席间平宁郡主见伯力迟迟不来，有些生气，这伯力也嫁入齐府大半年还这样不懂规矩。  
“伯力呢?”  
“伯力有些累了，”齐衡低着头，耳朵红得分明可见，“还望母亲体谅。”  
寒冬里平宁郡主再次扇了扇手里的扇子，保持平静，“既然累了，那就歇着吧。吩咐厨房补药记得送去。”这补药还真没浪费，我这乖儿子真能省钱。。。。。。  
次日便是春节，齐府也热闹起来，不少达官贵人都来送礼拜访。  
伯力即使是被齐衡折腾得腰酸背痛，也还是要起来帮着招待客人，毕竟他是齐衡唯一娶进门的老婆。  
醒来时齐衡早已不在，想必是被叫去清点礼品顺便回礼了。伯力起了床，几个丫鬟红着脸上前伺候，伯力不明白，自己衣服穿着好好的，她们羞什么?  
应平宁郡主的要求，伯力今日没穿匈奴的衣服，换了汉服，然后先去给郡主请安。  
“母亲早安。”伯力给郡主行了个礼。  
“嗯。”平宁郡主满意地点了点头，扫视了一下这身装束，最后扫到了他颈部的红印。  
寒冬里，平宁郡主端庄地扇了扇手里的扇子，“你回去换回自己的衣服吧。”  
“为何又要换衣服?”伯力有些不解，不是母亲要我换汉服的吗?  
“你穿这身不好看。”平宁郡主又使劲扇了扇手里的扇子，保持端庄地形态。“还是原来的装扮好看些。”  
伯力不明所以，但还是乖乖去换了衣服，再来拜见的时候，平宁郡主终于满意地点了点头。

忙活了一天伯力累得要是，这成天坐在那里跟各个大娘子说笑，还要赔笑，最后又要喝那补药，回到房里整个人昏昏沉沉地就在床上睡着了。  
才一会儿，齐衡就把他推醒了。  
“伯力，我们出去看花灯。”  
“不去不去，”伯力翻了个身，“我要睡觉!”  
“你再说不去，我扛着你去。”齐衡拽着被子威胁他。  
伯力没理他，最后还真的是被齐衡扛上了马车，这马车摇摇晃晃，伯力又十分渴睡，直接就枕着齐衡的大腿睡着了。  
等被拉下了车才清醒了点，伯力心想着再也不喝那补药了，搞得他整天昏昏沉沉直打瞌睡。  
齐衡带着伯力去庙里祈求神明，伯力向来不信神鬼，乖乖地站在一旁看着齐衡。  
出了庙，伯力又精神了几分，“你刚刚求了什么?”  
“没什么，”齐衡笑了笑，牵起了伯力的手，“父母安康，夫妻美满罢了。”  
伯力抬头，瞧着月亮又圆又亮，此时被齐衡牵着，称得上是美满了。  
“我从不信神明，自己想要什么自己争取就好，正如你想要我二人美满，我现在就在这，你抓住我抱住我就好，又何必求了神明。你不如求点别的。”  
齐衡看着伯力，伸手抱住了对方，确实此时已经美满了。“好。”  
“不再折回去求点别的?”  
“不用，这样就够了。”  
伯力突然灵光一闪，“元若哥哥?”  
这一声甜腻的元若哥哥把齐衡吓了一跳，“怎么了?”  
“你那么宠我要不答应我一个条件?”  
“你说。”  
“那补药你替我吃了。”  
“行吧。”  
自从齐衡替伯力吃了补药，伯力就更下不来床了，最后连平宁郡主都允许他把请安给免了。  
白日里，伯力扶着自己的腰陷入了沉思，这什么药啊，为什么自己吃了浑身无力昏昏欲睡，齐衡吃了生龙活虎昨夜强要了三次。  
不行，不行，要还是得自己吃，昏睡总比腰疼好。

 

三月，过了冬，天气日渐暖和起来，但是伯力还是起不来床，起来了也是整日瞌睡。  
补药已经停了，按理不会再这样了，齐衡不放心请了郎中。  
郎中把了个脉，激动地给齐衡报了喜，“恭喜小公爷，夫人这是有了!”  
伯力有喜的消息传遍了京城，平宁郡主激动得把手里的扇子都丢了，“快来人，派人送些银两给上次开补药给伯力的郎中，顺便叫他再开几副安胎药。”  
郡主身边的丫鬟小翠，拿着银子去找了上次的郎中，小翠是个嘴甜的，见了郎中便可劲夸。  
“吴大夫真是神医，我家夫人吃了您开的补药，这会儿就怀了，郡主特命我来感谢您，顺便请您再开副安胎药。”  
“好说好说。”吴大夫明面上笑着，暗地里却捏了把汗。我这补药不是开给小公爷的吗?那质子身强力壮那还需要补啊，难道郡主的意思不是要我帮忙让他们要上孩子吗？这药居然对质子管用吗，不行不行，决不能说出那补药不是给质子吃的。


End file.
